Avis First ACT Contest Torture Fic!
by AMPMAvi Meeky Phina Mist
Summary: Yes, a new TT tormentor. She's part of the ACT(AnIMe ChARacToR ToRMenToRS), and she's in a contest seeking to be the most Tormenting tormentor! so review(no flamies!) and she just might win! (tough, though. K9 mite enter...)
1. And thus it begins

*`~Avi*s First Torture Fic!!!!!!~`*

Avi: Hi! I'm Captain Avi Ruby, Captain of ThE PeECefErE, AvALon Empress/ leader of Firementals. I'm a hare/rabbit/dragon Hanyou! I'm leader of AMPM! I'm also Vice President of the ACT (AnIMe ChARacTeR ToRMenToRS) that the wonderful K9 is president of! I don't own the TT. This iz my first torture fic 4 a contest. I don't own K9 & Co., TT, or a cell phone that works. I will now summon my victums.

At Titan*s Tower

Raven: I have a feeling that our tormenting days are far from over.

BB; and why do u say that?

Raven: A strong feeling. I'm a demon, I know these things.

Cy: dont say that-u'll just jinx it!

*all of the sudden a bright blackish light fills the room and it iz emptie*

Avi*s HQ/ krispie kreme donuts factorie

Raven: Oh no.

Avi: Hi! I will summon friends now! (and u shall read a wonderful argument from Hanyou Village):

*prisonero: I still think Mask is better, it was great to see Robin betray his teammates, he's the biggest freak ever  
Robin: will you quit it qith the freak stuff?!  
P: nope, it fun to pick on you

K9: it's the freakisly freakish freak!  
Robin: Shut up.  
K9: No 

p:look at it this way: you are so much of a freak that you father can help but to be proud of!  
Robin: SLADE'S NOT MY FATHER!!!!!  
P: denial, akways with the denial, it's kinda sad  
Robin: BUT HE IS NOT MY DAD!  
P: *shakes head* poor guy!

Meeky: Mayb slade is...  
Robin: *muttering* great, just what I need, another tormentor.  
Avi: Actually, 4 mor tormentors!!! YAAAAAAY!! 

P: YAY! more believers! *high-fives Avi*

K9: I STILL BELIEVE THAT SLADE IS BATMAN IN DISGUISE! THAT IS WHY HE IS ROBIN'S FATHER!!!!!!!!  
Robin: Will you PLEASE shut up?  
K9: No. He is your father! hahahahahaha FREAK! 

*gets Robin, points at him* YOU ARE A FREAKISHLY FREAK!!!! WAHAHAHA!!!!  
Rob: *shrugs* I'm kinda getting used to it

P: wha? then Slade's your father!  
ROb: used to that too  
P: godd**n you!!!!! 

AVI:I no! Hey, Robin, Star just jumped off a cliff and is attempting suicide. u better save her, after all, she's ur girlfriend... 

Robin: WHAT!?!?!?! GOTTA SAVE HER!!!!!!!! *runs off*  
K9: I knew it  
Firey: Yup  
Horse: How romantic!  
Phaung: Not exactly  
K9: Think he'll make it?  
All: *think for a min* NAH!!! 

Robin: *comes back crying* I didn't make it  
P: *smirks* well someone did *points to Aqualad who is holding Star in his arms and kissing her*  
Rob: WHAT?!  
P: she dumped you, dude  
Rob: *falls to his knees* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

K9 and Co: *on the ground, laughing and pointing at Robin*  
K9: *gets up, holding hand to chest due to pain from laughter* D-dude...... AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Phaung: H-he d-doesn't know AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
Horse: I-its.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Firey: H-h-h- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!  
Robin: Its what?  
K9: H-ha- hal HAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cant talk due to laughter)  
  
(Robin doesnt know the point, but here it is: It's a halogram!) 

P: how did you knew it was a hologram?!  
Rob: *stops screaming 'NO'* it was?  
P: *wacks Robin with GGSC* shut up, I'm talking  
Rob: @_@ 

K9: P-p-poor R-r- NOT! *keeps laughing*  
Robin: Okay I'm getting tiered of this, if that wasn't Starfire, then where is she?  
Firey: Sh-sh-sh HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
Robin: Tell me!  
Horse: Sh-she a-a-at HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
Robin: Tell me!!!!!  
Phaung: *cant talk one bit due to laughter*  
Robin: *begins to cry which only makes them laugh more* 

P: she's in the tower making out with BB  
Rob: WHAT?! *runs to the tower only to find BB and Star kissing on the couch *falls to his knees* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

K9 and co: *laughin even more*  
Robin: What!?  
K9: A-an-ano- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
Robin: Ano? what does that mean???  
Firey: H-ha-hal- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
Robin: Hal  
Horse: Hal-halo- AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Robin: Stop!  
Phaung: Y-you- f-fell AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Robin: I fell for it again!? DARN!  
K9: D-d-dont w-w-worry y-y-youll f-f-ind h-her AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Robin: First Aqualad, then BB, whats next Cyborg?  
Horse: A-a-actually.... AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
Robin: Okay NOW I'M MAD!  
Firey: You're s-s-so fun to mm-m-make fun of! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! 

Betd1: (making out with Starfire)  
Robin: No! I WILL KILL YOU!  
Blackfire: (pulls off wig) Ha! we tricked you!  
Robin: Damn it!  
Betd1: (points to TV) look.  
Robin: (sees Starfire making out with Slade) What the! 

K9 and Co: *laughing even more*  
K9: the wonders of technology!!!!!!!!  
robin: What!?  
Horse: You keep on fallin for it!!!!!!!  
Robin: WHAT!?  
Firey: poor u, NOT!  
Robin: *vein pops out*  
Phaung: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
K9: O look...  
Screen shows Starfire makin out with OmegaPirate  
K9: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
robin: Lemme guess, another hologram  
Horse: No this ones real  
Robin: WHAT!? *runs off*  
Firey: HE FELL FOR IT!!!!!! 

P: look, she's making out with Cyborg *points to Star making out with Gayborg*  
Rob: WHAT?! *falls to his knees* NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOO 

-- ok, not even I'm stupid enough to fall for that, he's gay!  
P: point taken

K9: We're running out of people...  
Firey: Robin, she's makin out with..... _him_  
Robin: Who?  
Horse: Person K9 obssesses over becuz of his identity  
Robin: *falls to ground cackling hysterically*  
Phaung: It worked!  
K9: to think he'd fall for it when we talk about Batman! *

Avi: Wasn't thaT GOOD?

Robin: No.

Avi: Zippa! *whacks Robin on the head with her AvALon StAFf*

Avi: KAY! THAT'S OUR FIRST CHAPTER! R&R, NO FLAMIES!!! IDEAS PEOPLE, WE NEED IDEAS!!! Hoped u likied. Bye for now. *gives Cy and BB a video game, Raven a book, Robin A Martail Arts Magizine, and Starfire a fuzzy pink diary w/ matching pen* Kay, guyz. Enjoy yourselves until next chapter, kay.

Raven: *not paying attention* mmm-hmmm.

BB: *drool*

Cy: I'm gonna beatcha to the ground!

Robin: I didn't know that...

Starfire: Ooooh.

Avi: Right. Kay, BYE!!!

  



	2. Survivor and meet the rest of AMPM

Avi: HI AGAIN!!!!!!! Now, I will summon MORE friends!

Raven: Lemme guess, Harry Potter?

Avi; NOPE!!! The rest of AMPM! Introduciiiing:

Phina: ME!!!!!! *sees Raven* RAVEN!!!!!*glomps Raven* IDOOLL!!

Avi: Rightin case you haven't noticed, she's obsessed with Raven

Meeky: HIIIII!!!! 

Mist: WOOF!!!she's a wolf

Avi: Zippa.

Mist:Sorry.

Avi: Whatever! well, anyway, WELCOME TO MY HEADQUARTERS GIRLS!!!

Phina: it's a.. it's a... DONUT FACTORY!!!!!!!!!! DONUTS!!!!!!!!!!!

Avi: YEAAAAAHHH!

Raven: I'm trying to read!

Avi: i forgot all about them.

Phina: Oh well, let's do what we came to do.

Raven: I just had to open my mouth.

Meeky: RAVEN! *gets out pink lipstick* lookie what I got!

Raven: No. Way. *runs*

Meeky: Me no think so! *turns into cat and jumps in front of Raven* Prrr... hello, raven.

Raven: ulp.

Mist: LOOGLE!!


	3. BB's new job, purple checkerz rule, a ra...

Avi: HI AGAIN!!

Phina: PURPLE CHECKERS RULE!!!!

All: *stare*

Avi: uh-huh.right. w'll, we left off when we had the survivor idea. Okay. yeah. so, the first thingymajigger is-

Meeky:WAIIT!!!

Avi: what?

Meeky: Let's summon another group of four!

Avi: why?

Meeky: so we can have more peeps to torture^_^

Avi: GOOD IDEA!!um, who do we bring?

Meeky: I dunno.

Phina: search me.

Avi: *loox at Phina* good idea.

Phina: *bax away* wh-whadoya mean? Avi? Avi, your scaring me.

Avi: *grabz Phina and shakes her*

.........................*Kara, Adriane, Ozzie, and Emily from the AvALon seires appear*

Avi: this will b fun.

Sophitia: huh?

Emily: *groanz*

Adriane: *rubbs head*

Kara: NOW look what Xena got us into. Where are we?*loox around and sees TT and AMPM* um, what is this exactly?

Avi: WELCOME TO MY DONUT FACTORY!! It's also my Hq and my Torture HQ thingy.

Kara: Torture what-?

Raven: trust me-you do not want to know.

Emily: why?

Kara: Hey, look, it's the Goth girl and darker side of Adriane-if that's even possible.^_^

Adriane: why you.... You're gonna regret that, Barbie!

Kara: *stix out her tounge*

Adriane: *duz the same*

Avi: ok, pay attention, will ya? You are going to play survivor w/ them. *points at Titans* first thing ya'll r gonna do is-

Mist: AVI!!! WE FORGOT THE D/C!!!!

Avi: fine. we don't own anything unless we say so. anywayz, y'alls all gotta do a race. a race in a shark-filled lake.

Emily: but lakes don't have shar-

Avi: I know, but this one duz. now u all have to do it backwards, no flying, no super-technoligy stuff, and NO levitating _Raven._

Raven: *glares*

Avi: oh, and know using demonic powers to speed yourself up. *recieves another glare from Rae*

okay, now time for a word from our sponsers. We'll b right back to...

....................**_SURVIVOR BETWEEN THE TEENS!!!!!!_**

commercial: Do the Dew, Mountain Dew

Avi: WE'RE BACK!!!!! 

TT&Mages&Ozzie:*all set up to race in a 100-yard lake*

Avi: okay, on your marx, get set, AND GO!!!

Raven: *in the lead* *thinking* this is WAY too easy.

BB: *dolphin* *zoomz ahaed* *thinking* hehe!

A Shark: *comes 4 bb*

Avi: *yelling to b heard* OH YEAH AND IF UR CAUGHT CHEATING ONE OF MY _TRAINED_ SHARX WILL GO AFTER YOU, SWALLOW YOU, AND THUS DISQUALIFY U!!!!!!

BB: NOW U TELL US!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!

Shark: *swallows him, goes to shore and chokes him up*

BB: OWOWOWOWOW!! dude, not so hard next time!!!

Avi: I'm sorry Beast Boy, but you r now not only disqualified from the race, but from my survivor game, too!!!!! no money for you!!!!!!!

BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!

Avi: u r now helplessly/hopelessly a... REVIEW ANSWERER!!! and a member of our loving audience!!!!

BB: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!

Phina: MONKEYS!!!!

Avi: okay. FIRST REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!:

..................**_ "_alright...a little 2 random. try to turn it down a little...aw, 2 hell wit it. nice work!  
more raven!!" by WereWolfHowl**

Avi: okay, BB, answer it-NOW!!!!

BB: fine...um, how?

Avi: must I do everything? *sends message to bb*

BB: *wide-eyed* who cares if it's random? no, we won't turn it down, and only if Phina desides to take over will there b more raven. next review! *normal eyes* woah...

****

................."OKAY! Next time post the board's web address" by Betd1

BB: already did. and the last one by Nny...HURRY UP W/ THAT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!

Avi: THAT'S ALL 4 NOW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. A cliffie, gayborg cumz back from the de...

Avi: Once more, hello.

Phina: PIZZA.

Avi: shuttup.

Phina: NO!

Avi: what was that? *steals k9's jackhammer*

Phina: meep.

Avi: *gives it back* I thought so. ^_^

BB: *looking at reviews* *sees the "doe you love raven" ?.* eep.

Avi: what?

BB: *points to ?*

Avi: well?

BB: do i have to?

Avi: *hits him* yes! and while you're at it, do the dc.

BB: fine! AMPM own nothing. and y-y-ye-yes.

Avi: good. now, it says...STARFIRE MUST GO TO SCHOOL?!?!?! now she's crazy. well, we'll put her in pre-k--JUST in case. *forces starfire to forfeit race* go to school.

Star: ok!^_^

Phina; hey! I see telicineticness out there!!!!

Raven: *panting* I'm*pant,pant* NOT*pant*doing anything!!!! *sees cy doing electric stuff to make it seem like telikinetix* CYYYBORG!!!!! 

Avi: i thought we destroyed you!

Cy: um....

Avi: oh, well. we'll do it again. Mi-ist! this time, spare his arm.

Mist: *vaporizes cyborg and gives arm 2 avi* job'z dun.

Avi: *gives arm to * there. don't worry—be happy^_^

Meeky: if raven forfits, can i give her a makeover?

Avi: -

Mist: YES!

Phina: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *turns into blood-thirsty eagle and tearz meeky to shreads* dieeeeeeeeeee!!!

Meeky: eek! *triez to run awaykeyword there, people: TRIEZ* heeeeelp meeeee!!!!!

Avi: ookee. well, the race... uuuuum, BEAST BOY!!!!! announce the race events! OR ELSE!!!

BB: okayOKAY!!!! I WILL!!! let's see, my baby- i mean, raven and adriane are in the lead! Robin is trying his hardest to keep up. emily and the little ferret dude-

Ozzie: ELF!!!! NOT FERRET!!!!

Bb: FINE! THE LITTLE _ELF_ DUDE AND EMILY ARE ALSO TRYING TO KEEP UP!!! Kara-or, Barbie- is in last.

Kara a.k.a. Barbie: Oh, c'mon! how am i supposed to swim and keep my hair from getting messy at the same time?!?!

All: *sweatdrop, racerz fall over for a second*

Raven: *to Adriane* allow the best swimmer to win.

Robin: thanx!! *speedz up into 1st place*

Adriane&raven: HEY!!!!

KAra: HE-EY!!! WAIT UP!! MY HAIR IST WAAAAAAAAY MESSY!!!!! I GOTTA STOP AND FIX IT!!!

Ozzie: *jumps onto emily's shoulder, then raven, then robin, then into the water at first*

BB: and the elf/ferret dude is in the lead! wait, dudes, isn't that a violation?

Avi: YES!!! SHARK NUMBER 74668, ATTAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!

Shark#74668: *swallows ozzie, then spits hm out onto shore* *dives back into the lake to chase kara so she'd stop messin' w/ her hair and just race*

Kara: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Adriane: *summons mistwolf named stormbringer* help me-

Avi: VIOLATION!!!!!! NO MAGICAL HELP!!!!!!

*giant tidal wave pushez adriane onto shore*

Adriane: what the-?! AAAAAH!!!! 

**__**

meanwhile:

Kara: aaaaaaaaah!!!!!!!! DFLIES!!!!!!!!! TRANSPORT ME TO......ANYHERE!!!!!

__

PopPoPPOppPoppOpPoPpopPOppOpPOp!!!

*magic portal appears, but takes kara to shore*

Avi: violation!!! BB, what's up now?

BB: uh, right. Robin and Raven are our last racerz.... robin seems to be hiding something... WHTA'S THIS??? HE TAKES OUT A FREEZE DISK-from **_Slade-Is-Batman & His-Son-Robin Conpany, inc.,©®™³… _**HE'S BEEN HOLDING OUT ON US, that OUT ON US HOLDER!!!!!

All: *gasp*

k9: *appears* *maniac voice* I TOLD YOU SLADE WAS BATMAN AND THEREFORE ROBIN'S FATHER!!!! I TOLD YOUUUUU!!!!! *cackles like a maniac, then disappears*

Avi: well. that was original.

Phina: SHARKIEZ!!!!! *eats loads of sharks* *burps* I wuv sea-food.

All: we can tell.

BB:well, anyway. Robin throwz the disk in front of him...AND IT'S _NOT_ A FREEZE DISK!!! IT HAS CALMED THE WAVEZ AND TAMED THE SHARKZ!!!!!

Raven: *pushes in front of him, dives under, and…*

Avi: that's it. ^_^ wait for next chapter to see who wins!!! REVIEWZ, PEOPLE, WE NEED REVIEWS!!! or I'll set one of the sharks-Qreat WHite Whale/Shark 100000000000000000.0-on you.


End file.
